


A Rising God

by TrickyTricky



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fanfiction Trailer, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyTricky/pseuds/TrickyTricky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the end of the fifth blight, a broken Templar from the fallen Fereldan Circle is sent to a dead-end posting as a liaison to the Tevinter Imperium. He meets an enchanter at the Minrathous Circle of Magi and is swept up in more ways than one as the two men must work together to survive the coming events.</p>
<p>Created as an art submission for the 2015 Dragon Age Reverse Big Bang Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rising God

**Author's Note:**

> Two amazing stories were written, inspired by this video:
> 
> tellmevarric (Katling) - [Darkness Peering](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5323241)  
> and  
> Nyagosstar - [How Subtle the Memory, How Imperfect the Mind](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5323571)

[A Rising God](https://vimeo.com/146972102) from [Trickytricky](https://vimeo.com/user12912541) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
